The Letter
by Animeyaoimaster
Summary: Ken has confessed into a letter and Davis thinks he's a total idiot. Why? Because he was leaving, that's why! Can Davis reach the other in time or will the letter be only a memory of what could have been? Mentions M-Preg


**Title:** The Letter

**Pairings:** Daiken (Davis x Ken)

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Summary**: Ken has confessed into a letter and Davis thinks he's a total idiot. Why? Because he was leaving, that's why! Can Davis reach the other in time or will the letter be only a memory of what could have been?

Mentions M-Preg

**Warnings: **This contains boy x boy and fluffiness (that even **I** saw O.O) so if you no like-y, don't read-y!

**Disclaimer:** I don't and will never own Digimon or its characters no matter how much I want to, understand?

**Author's Note:** This came directly from the handwritten draft so it will have mistakes and sound kinda rushed so bare with me, okay? Other than that enjoy the show...wait, one more thing, this fic is not liable for suffocation from fluffiness or nosebleeds from images of Daiken and **Do not accept flames**! Alright, since that's cleared up, enjoy the show!^^

P.S = _This is how the letter looks in text so don't get confused thinking its talking._

_Dear Davis,_

Davis Motomiya, age twenty – four, looking sharp and neat in his tuxedo which was a big contrast compared to his usual wear ran as fast as he could to the airport...and from his own wedding. Some people, who he knew would include his upper two generations, would think that he was scared of getting married for reason why he was running away. Others, probably his almost in-laws, would think he just got a rich fiancé so he could steal her money and was now running away with said money and the rest of the bunch would think he didn't want to settle down, his sister most definitely. But those were not of the reasons he was running away, not even close and it almost made him chuckle at how easily he could just know what they would be thinking when they found him gone and it made him feel slightly guilty. Just a slight really...but that was due to his mission.

Curling his lip in anger at the earlier thoughts plaguing his head and the reason why the brunette was running away from his own wedding, not bothering to stop the angry, almost animalistic growl that escaped him but no one could really blame him at this point.

_I'm in love with you. I know this is a weird thing to say in a letter but it was the quickest way I could tell you..._

Jumping into his mini blue Suzuki van, the angered brunette sped off wildly down the road like a madman running from the cops but unconcerned whether he would be pulled over by real cops for his reckless driving on the road. But this was an emergency and desperate times called for desperate measures...

And again...no one could blame him at this point...

Cursing under his breath as he pulled up to an intense traffic, having forgotten the broadcast that had told of a horrible traffic in downtown. This was going to slow him down really bad...heck by the time he got there about ten planes late in their departure would have flown off! Retreating off the highway, Davis drove down the opposite route, hoping he could still make it despite going the long way around.

_...considering how long I've kept my feelings for you at bay. I know this confession might leave you shaken up, shocked, heck...I bet it's mind-numbing for you but I just couldn't let it you go without telling you first..._

'Damn it...'

Ignoring the mud getting on his nice clothes, Davis continued to push the currently stuck van out of the mud pit, sighing when the rain started to fall again; ironic how this was his wedding day and the day was turning out more than horrible for him. But if anyone thought Davis Motomiya was going to quit, then that person or people would need to see a doctor...**right away**.

_I know you're probably thinking to yourself now, what a coward I am for not coming to the wedding and just telling you. But...could you blame me?_

Exhausted from the hard workout of pushing a mini but still heavy van out of the thick mud, Davis hopped back into the vehicle and began his one man speed race to the airport, silently blaming the one man that had caused his life to flip like a pancake at such a time of his life and the very same man he was desperate to stop.

_Arriving at the wedding, your wedding, you and your to-be-wife's wedding...With a weak soul like mine I would have erupted into tears at the very soon I saw you...and of course, as always my sorrowful tears wouldn't have solved anything..._

'Finally!' Davis yelled mentally, seeing the large airport in the distance and speeding up just a bit more before bounding out though the glass doors, having not bothered to park; it would take up too much time even if there was over twenty free parking spaces.

_So, as I said before, this was the only way really...But you don't have to worry really about me being depressed cause I'm letting you go and leaving on a plane this afternoon..._

Looking for a familiar head of violet-blue, the brunette ran quickly down the corridors, ignoring the strange glances and whispers passed his way; he had a mission to accomplish and so they weren't his concern so why bother...

_Don't come after me..._

"Ken!"

_Don't look for me..._

"Yo Ichijouji, where the hell are ya?"

"Sir, is there a problem?"

Davis paused as a hand blocked his way, resisting glaring at the persistent looking manager and instead plastering a very fake smile on his face, growing a bit real as he saw how wary the other look now. 'He should be...'

"Yes, have you seen a guy with long violet-blue hair, nerdy glasses that make him look cute and a worried frown on his face? No? Okay, I'll look for him myself" Davis said quickly, ducking under the manager's arm and continuing the search before the poor guy could manage to even blink and open his mouth to talk, speed walking in desperation as he heard the announcement for a plane to leave. He didn't know which plane that his friend would be taking and he wasn't taking any risks either by assuming, taking in faces upon faces to find the one he was dying to see...the whole reason he was here...

He couldn't have left already...could he?

Davis throat closed up and his heart clenched at that thought but shook it clear from his mind. If so be it, then he would board a plane to get back Ken.

_Just go get married and be happy...because if you're happy then I'm happy..._

'What an idiot...thinking that simply getting married would make me happy...only he will...if only I had seen that his feelings...that my feelings were the same earlier we would be getting married instead...'

_I love you Davis, always have and always will..._

'Ken?'

"Ken-chan!" Davis yelled happily, running excitedly to his friend's side who looked up in shock at seeing the other there; he wouldn't be since it _was_ Davis after all...

_Love Ken~ _

"D-Davis, why...?" Ken's sentence died happily in heaven as it was swallowed up by the hands or should we say the lips of one Davis Motomiya, age twenty four, in his dirty tuxedo which was looking strikingly close to how he usual wore his clothes but Ken would be lying if he didn't like it...

He moaned as the kiss got even more intimate, unconcerned about everything else except in the other's arms.

Yup, Ken wouldn't have had Davis Motomiya any other way...

~Epilogue~ "Hey Dad, what's this?" yelled Danny Motomiya – Ichijouji, age eight, in his usual soccer gear which was in its usual dirty form after training, caked in piles and piles of mud and a mixture of wet grass; there was nothing like training when it had been raining. "Huh? Oh that, something your Mom did in the past, in the time when he was surprisingly crazy and stupid..." Davis Motomiya – Ichijouji, age thirty-five, in his usual sports shirt and jeans, also dirty from practicing with his son and his friends which of course despite its dirtiness, he was unfazed by it; hate the game not the player. "I heard that..." Ken yelled out from in the living room, stepping in and revealing his quite large tummy, hands on his hips angrily and his cheeks puffed out in annoyance but blushing when his husband gave him a toothy grin; it was obvious the other wanted nothing more than to pounce on him after seeing his cute puffed up cheeks, trying not to blush harder at the wider grin. He didn't want 'certain' thoughts in his head, not when their son was there. "Uh Oh, Mommy is mad again..." "Run!" Danny yelled out, running behind his Dad and laughing as hard as he was, both of them missing when Ken shook his head at them and gave a small smile; boys will be boys after all. Pausing when he caught sight of the letter he wrote many years ago, he quickly snatched it up and placed it in his shirt pocket, grabbing the laundry basket before making his way to the laundry, memories of the past coming back to him as he placed the letter in a box in his cupboard on the way there. Although the letter had brought good...no...it had brought him much more than that, but although it was special there was no point to dwell on the past because of it. 'Besides...I have a bright future ahead of me to look out for...' Ken thought with a smile, rubbing his swollen tummy happily and grinning when he felt a kick. And what a future it was... The End

Yay, I'm done^^

Course, I wish I could finish the chapter 5 of 'Funny Royal Loving' but it's proving to be a hassle so for those who read that fic, although its been a long time I haven't updated it, do not worry about me discontinuing it cause that will not happen (especially since its my most successful fic ever) but unfortunately I have no idea when I will be able to update it but keep in mind I will.

Anyways, for those who don't know...thank you for reading this fic and I hope you can forgive me for the mistakes I am sure I made. This fic has been extremely fluffy, so much that even I notice it and usually I don't O.o so I hope you leave a review (no flames!) if you are not suffocating from the fluffiness and have a DaiKen day! w


End file.
